Through a Captain's Eyes
by Wylde Wolf
Summary: One Shots surrounding Malavai Quinn and Lord Verraqui Dregar. T for suggestive scenes and later violence.
1. Lost in Thought

Sitting in the cockpit has always helped me to relax and think. I am especially grateful that it is the middle of the sleep cycle and everybody else is sleeping, especially _her_.

Ever since I saw her on Balmorra, I felt something towards her. I first thought it was only because I had not worked with another woman so closely in years. I had quickly suppressed any feeling that arose, especially since she was my superior. Those relationships were unprofessional and generally looked down upon.

But as I watched her destroy the Resistance, I slowly grew to admire her abilities and power. She was a Sith Warrior yes, but she was gentle and kind. A trait I'd never seen before when working with the Sith. She gained my respect very quickly.

I hear the door open behind me. I look to see Vette walk in.

"Don't think I came to see you. I left my datapad in here." She tells me in a snarky voice.

"I am working, so if you will get it and get out, I would very much appreciate it." I reply harshly.

She shoots me a glare, grabs her datapad off the co-pilot's chair and leaves. I am left in silence once more.

I lean back and my thoughts drift back to her. I was nervous to ask her for a reassignment. I had hoped she'd listen to my reason, but that plan backfired. She instead made me see reason. We'd be unstoppable together. Nothing could stop us. And since then, I've been planning on asking her to be my wife. I just need the right opportunity to ask her.

A beeping on the console brings me out of my musings. We have arrived on Belsalvis. I rise out of the chair to awaken Verraqui, when the doors slide open once again.

"Good evening, my lord. We have arrived on Belsalvis." I automatically say as she walks in.

"Excellent. Have you slept at all?" She asks, still in her black and red armor.

"No, I have not. My attention was required on the routine maintenance on the ship."

"2V can take care of the ship. Your attention is required elsewhere." She smiles seductively at me, making my blood run hot.

I've seen that look before and know what is going to happen. I close the gap between us and press my lips to hers. I snake one arm around her shoulders and move my opposite hand around her lower back. She presses into me and I feel my blood rush down quickly. She rests her hands on my chest.

"I can give you my full attention someplace more private." I whisper into her ear.

"I like the way you think." She replies.

We exit the cockpit and go into her room. She closes the door and locks it.

"Now, where were we?" I ask, giving her a smile.

"You really must smile more often." She says giggling.

"Only for you, my lord." I embrace her as we fall onto her spacious bed.

I know this night will be enjoyed by both of us tremendously.

_A/N: _ I wanted to try my hand at a Quinn/Female Sith Warrior. I'm in no way shape or form a proper person, so if I got some parts of Quinn's personality wrong, I do apologize. Updates will come as I think of scenes. They won't be in any sort of order.


	2. Insight to Her Life

It's late at night by the time I finish my adjustments on the ship's hyperdrive. I grab my jacket to put it on but decide against it. I'm covered in grease and would rather not ruin my uniform. Already I can hear how my adjustments have improved the ships power. I walk out heading towards the cockpit to check the gauges. On my way, I notice light filtering out from underneath Verraqui's door. I stop and hear faint sniffling coming from her room.

Troubled, I knock at her door. With a swoosh, it opens to reveal Verraqui sitting on her bed, hugging a pillow with her back facing me. She's wearing a deep red nightgown that hugs her body, showing off her curves. She glances back at me and I can see that she has been crying.

"My lord, what is wrong?" I ask, moving to sit beside her on the bed. I hesitate to embrace her, but after hearing a choked sob, I hug her tightly.

"I'm… I'm fine, Quinn." She tries to hold back her tears but to no avail.

"Verra, something has upset you. What is it?" I ask, hoping the use of her nickname will open her up.

"It was just…just a bad dream. Th…that's all." She cries, leaning closer into my chest.

I'm unsure of what to say next. We've been in a relationship for two weeks, but I never imagined seeing her cry. I sit there, holding her until she calms down. I reposition myself so that we are laying down, her head on my chest.

"Did you know I wasn't supposed to be a Sith?" She asks after a few minutes.

I look down at her in surprise. I had always assumed she was to be a Sith.

"My brother and I were to be Jedi. Cayden, the smuggler who raised us was taking us to Tython to be trained as Jedi when he was ambushed by Imperials. The Sith who led them killed Cayden and took myself and Rallus to Korriban. I was five when it happened and Rallus was 13." She said quietly.

"I never knew that." I say surprised at the information.

"Rallus got lucky. He managed to escape Korriban before he was sent out for his tests. He tried to come get me, but couldn't find me. I had been moved into a secure part of the temple. But I was punished for his escape." She takes a deep breath to calm herself.

"Did you know your parents?"

"No, Cayden has raised us since I was two. Rallus would talk about them to me though. He said I looked a lot like our father, but with my mother's eyes They did when the separatists raided our home on Ord Mantell."

"I'm sorry."

Verraqui looks up at me, her emerald green eyes are cloudy and around her eyes are red. Not what a Sith Lord's eyes would normally look like. She tries to give me a faint smile. I smile in return and hug her closer. I feel honored that she, a powerful Sith Lord, is willing to let her defenses down around me and trusts me not to exploit it. I feel her give a deep sigh and I know she has fallen asleep.

There are days I almost thank Moff Broysc for court marshaling me. If he hadn't, I never would have met this amazing woman. I close my eyes and join her in slumber.


	3. A Baby

_A/N: I wanted a cute, funny scene between the two. I had one I was going to do next, but I thought I needed a bit of humor. I'm sorry if this isn't that great, I suck at funny. Especially with Quinn…s_

"My lord, please. It is freezing out here. Nothing, not even a wampa, would be out in this cold."

"We're almost there Quinn. It should be just past this ridge." Verraqui responds.

I shake my head, and shove my hands under my arms. We have been out in the cold for a few hours. I had hoped we'd be done by nightfall but the search for the Taunlet has proved more difficult than I calculated. But Verraqui seemed determined to find the creature, even with the warning of a snowstorm coming. This was by far the most dangerous thing she has decided to do.

We come to the bottom of the ridge and she takes off up it. I begrudgingly follow her at a much slower pace. The camping set weighs me down in the deep snow. Upon reaching the peak, I scan the horizon. Another vast stretch of snow drifts extend in front of us. I groan in exhaustion.

I turn to talk to Verraqui, when a cold wet mass hits me in the face.

"My lord, what was that for?" I ask wiping away the snow from my face.

"Just something to lighten the mood. I bet you can't hit me with one." She smiles tauntingly.

"I refuse to take part in this childish act. Maybe Vette would play your game." I huff.

"Oh, come on. Somebody is being a Mr. Prissypants today. It's just snow." She says forming another snow ball.

"Mr. Prissypants? I'm sorry if I want to get off of this miserable planet as soon as possible. I would almost rather go back to Balmorra than stay here." I argue

"Is somebody pms-ing?" She laughs.

"I am going back to the ship. I'll send Vette out when I return." I turn to walk away when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I know you hate extreme weather. I was just trying to get you to laugh." She says with sincerity in her voice.

As much as I try, I can't stay mad at her. She may be a Sith but I secretly swear she has the heart of a Jedi. She says it's because of the smuggler, Cayden. Cruelty isn't needed unless absolutely necessary.

"Verraqui, can we please find the Taunlet then?" I sigh in defeat.

She smiles and leads the way down the ice covered ridge. Once again, I follow behind at a slower pace.

Another hour passes and we finally reach the crevice the trader told us about. Verraqui explores around for the Taunlet. I scan the area, looking for any unwanted visitors. A squeal of excitement removes me from my scanning.

"He's so cute!"

I walk over and see Verraqui on her knees, playing with a Taunlet. It calls out and nuzzles arm. I almost agree with her.

"It is adorable, if you like such creatures." I reply

"How can you resist that face? I know you don't have a heart of ice." She says, picking the creature up and cuddling it.

"Now what do we do? It's obvious the creature already loves you."

"He's our baby."

My train of thought is brought to an abrupt halt at those words.

"Our baby?" I finally manage to say.

"Of course. He obviously has no mother. The trader said this Taunlet had been here awhile with no sign of its mother." She picks the Taunlet up and brings him to me. It's eyes stare at me, almost as if it's seeing my soul. I sigh in defeat.

"Fine. But I will not have it making a mess on the ship. We'll need supplies for it, food, bedding, medicine and a chilling unit for the ship."

"I knew you'd say yes." As she kisses me on the cheek. She places a collar like device on the creature's neck and places it on the ground. Immediately, it starts following her out of the crevice.

I follow behind, happy to be finally leaving this frozen wasteland. As my mind wanders, I'm brought back by another snowball hitting me in my face. I scowl at Verraqui.

"My lord, you have forced my on the offensive." I scoop up a handful of snow to launch back at her. She obviously wasn't expecting it, as it hits her on her chest.

"You've gotten more daring Quinn. I like it." She smiles launching another snowball.

I dodge out of the way and throw one back at her. She laughs as it misses her by a long shot. I smile, knowing she is relaxed and happy.

Maybe this planet isn't so bad. Just maybe.


	4. The Worst Mistake

Baras has left me no way out of this. I look ahead towards her, possibly for the last time and sigh. I have dreaded this day for weeks. All of my planning, my calculations and hard work should be correct. If not, death will surely come, if not from Baras for my failure, from Verra for my betrayal.

I feel another headache coming on. Ever since Baras contacted me, my mind has been at war with itself. Part of me fears Baras hurting my wife. He knows how to get what he wants and will do anything to get it. But the other half knows betraying her is wrong and knows she will destroy him. But I fear Baras hurting her more.

Then the moment has arrived. We walk through the durasteel doors and she stops to survey the room. I continue ahead of her and stop when I reach the center. I take a breath to calm myself before I turn around to address her.

"My Lord, I regret that our path must diverge. Out of respect, I wanted to be here to witness your fate." I say, not making eye contact. It pains me that it has come to this.

"Malavai, what are you talking about?" I hear her ask cautiously. "This better not be what I think this is."

"Your senses have always been keen." I pause and turn to face her. "It pains me, but this entire scenario is a ruse. There isn't any martial law, no special signal emitter."

Her face shows no sign of pain or confusion, only her strong will and stubbornness. But her eyes, her eyes show hurt. She knows what's about to happen. It's sinking in now.

"Baras is my true master. He had me lure you here to have you killed."

"And I thought you loved me." She says, her voice strong and proud.

Her statement throws me off for a second.

"I didn't want to choose between the two of you. But he's forced my hand and I must side with him." I turn away from her, not able to look into her eyes anymore.

"Once you're gone, your crew will either join Baras with me, or be killed." I look back at her, avoiding her eyes.

"You know I serve the Emperor directly, Captain. Baras is a liar and a coward. If you choose to stand with him, then so be it. You are a fool to follow him." Venom laces her words. Her brows are furrowed as the anger sets in.

"I'll show you how smart I am." I retort back. "After months of observing you in battle, I have calculated and noted all of your strengths and weaknesses." On cue, the blast doors open across the bay and my droids appear. "These wars droids have been programmed specifically to combat you. I have calculated a near zero chance of their failure."

I take a chance and look at her eyes. All the hurt and confusion is gone now. Instead, anger is all I can see. I spike of fear goes through my mind. What if the droids do fail? I've miscalculated her chances before. What if it happens again?

"If this is how it is then fine. This is just another test Baras has placed before me." She ignites her lightsabers, ready to attack.

"And if I'm right, you're last." I reply, grabbing my blaster. "I'm sorry it's come to this, my Lord."

With a feral roar, she charges over me to attack the first droid. I start firing on her as she hacks the first droid to pieces. In my heart, I know this is wrong. I'm firing upon my wife, the one woman who can stop Baras. But my mind tells me I owe Baras everything. He is the true Voice of the Emperor. With the conflict within myself, my shots miss her, but not by much. The first droid is now a smoking heap of spare parts. She glare at the second one and leaps over to it, impaling it with one lightsaber. She pulls it out and starts savagely attacking it, denting then eventually destroying the hull. With one final groan of metal being forcefully bent, the droid breaks and falls to the floor. Verraqui turns to look at me, her green eyes gone, replaced by a shade of yellow. I try to fire on her and back away. She marches towards me, blocking the shots from my blaster. I'm not sure who would administer the worst punishment, Baras or the woman coming towards me, a fire ablaze in her eyes.

She is close enough now, I lash out with my knife, cutting across the exposed part of her arm. In reaction, she strikes my left side with one of her lightsabers. I cry out in pain, immediately clutching where her saber made contact. She stops herself before swinging again, the fire suddenly gone from her eyes, replaced with a look of worry and concern.

"I should have known." I say, defeated. "I thought I'd programmed the perfect killing machine for you. I was painstakingly precise."

"Your droids did push my limits. It was a valiant, foolish, but valiant attempt." She replies. Her lightsabers have been stowed away. I fear she is going to use the Force to kill me.

"That's little consolation. I have betrayed you, conspired with your most hated enemy." I wonder why she is holding off on killing me. She has clearly won.

"I know it is meaningless to express my deep regret. I don't expect your mercy." I say in an attempt to apologize.

"You forget my roots. I was raised to show mercy, give others a second chance. I understand you weren't the one behind this. The coward Baras is to blame. He can be very, _persuasive_." She pauses to take a breath. "I forgive you, Quinn."

My mind is in shock. I never would have expected her to say that, even with her upbringing with the smuggler.

"My lord, I am deeply grateful. Darth Baras would never have offered me the same forgiveness." I look at her and now I truly can see that she will destroy Baras. I never should have doubted her abilities. For the first time in weeks, I feel a glimmer of hope.

"I you will permit me to stay in your charge, my dedication to you will never come into question again."

"Trust is difficult to rebuild, Quinn, especially from ones close to the heart. But I'm willing to try." She says. I can still see some hurt in her eyes. I could possibly have ruined our marriage. My heart aches at the thought.

"I understand if things will be different for a while. This interruption has delayed you enough. I'm eager to return to the ship and put this behind us."

Without a word, she turns and walks back to the ship. I follow silently behind her, tending to my side as I walk. I'm reminded of her injury when I hear a muffled groan from her.

"My lord, please. Allow me to tend to that." I tenderly grab her arm with one hand and reaching into my field med kit with the other.

"It's fine. Just a small scratch." She pulls her arm out of my grasp, not making eye contact with me.

I sigh, knowing it will be a long time before she completely trusts me again.

Upon reaching the door to the ship, she stops and turns to face me.

"The ship is in there. Prepare for departure, I'll return shortly." Her voice is even, not showing any emotion behind it.

"Of course, my lord. One thing though. Do you plan on telling the others what happened?" I'm curious what she plans on doing.

"What happened here is between you and I. If the others know, it could potentially undermine your authority."

"I appreciate it, my lord. I will see you back at the ship." I nod and walk through the doors.


End file.
